New Meaning to the Term 'Brotherly Love'
by ryutarou-chan
Summary: Aaah, this cute fluffy Amiboshi/Suboshi fluffy shounen-ai is actually an rping log. I figured it was interesting and people would get a kick out of it ^^; Love ya Je-chan!


Humidity leant to sluggishness, and the night had progressed with light drizzles making the already near-tropic atmosphere all the worse. Shunkaku was a hot lump of sleep, lazy thing. Baby flesh against the mattresswork, a hand was tucked under his head, the other one flung over the curve of his own waist. Breathing was loud for a sleeper, deep and even despite the late afternoon thunderstorm at a comfortable distance outside their window.   
Locks of honey blonde hair were scattered about the pillow of their bed as the older twin slowly rolled over onto his side to curl up in a semi-fetal position. His back was turned to his human-mirror, letting out a sleepy sigh as he nuzzled his cheek up against the soft material trying to get comfortable once again.   
Such the simplistic act of breathing gave way to the rise and fall of a narrow, youthful chest uncorded by unnecessary muscle, leading down to the notch of hips where the pallor blue sheet stopped. Like a doll thrust between mattress and blanket, the more sound of the two sleepers would roll completely on his side, back arched in ways that it shouldn't which displayed notches in his spine, one leg hanging off the bed.   
Somewhat awake now, the young boi slowly slid up to open his eyes, leaving them half lidded as he gazed down at his brother next to him. Sliding back down next to him.. facing him this time, he pressed his lips gently to the other's forehead, one arm against the pillow and the other one across his brother's thin waist to pull him close. A yawn, before his eyes closed again.   
Figures that Shunkaku wouldn't even stir. Such a contrast between behavior, the hyperactivity of youth stunted for the time being, replaced with the complete lapse of energy. Limbs were lax, his hair was splayed across his face, stuck to the corner of his sticky mouth. Thunder. Breathing never hitched.   
He was still awake, just too tired to actually do anything more then reach his hand to the other boi's face, gently brushing his hair out of his face, then stroking it all the way down his neck before the hand was replaced on it's spot against the soft warm skin of his brother's waist.   
The world would fall all around him, and Shunkaku wouldn't even blink his eyes open and inquire blearily about the catastrophe and why no one told him that the apocalypse was coming so soon. Somewhere in the stage of dreaming no doubt, he made an odd sound in his throat with a roll to his side.. partially smothering his elder twin.   
A blink from the older boi, faint tints of pink stinging his cheeks as he gazed at his brother. "Brother..?" Was he awake or not? It was rather hard to tell, so just to make sure, his hand was lifted off that skin again to this time press the tip of his slender index finger against it, giving a few short pokes.   
No, asleep. Turn again and he reduced his precious elder brother to a human teddy bear, but that wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Legs and arms hopelessly tangled, reflex and years of familiarity with someone that was and was not him giving out easy movement and trick of positioning to assume the familiar place of his head being tucked beneath the elder's chin. Late in the afternoon was the same as late at night for this boy, born under the wrong sign perhaps.   
Well.. his brother certainly knew how to sleep, didn't he? As for the older of the two, he was awake and once so he couldn't fall back asleep easily.. especially from the noise due to the storm. He has barely even moved expect for his hands, both of them wrapped around the other's thin body at the chest resting at his sides. It's not like he minded being sprawled on. He would stay silent and wait for his twin to wake up in time, he was patient like that.   
Patience would come well for him, in that case. Shunkaku could sleep all day, especially with the familiar warmth and infinite comfort provided by the identical mirror image form of his elder twin. Nuzzling in his slumber against Koutoku's neck, he'd sigh and mumble something, perhaps in response to the thunder rolling in the horizon.   
Sure he would wait.. but he would also squirm and change his position every few minutes. He liked to be with his brother, of course, but the boi weighed enough to make it a bit uncomfortable to lay in one spot for a while. He himself let out a sigh, he wished his brother would wake up.   
That sort of subconscious relation between two separate bodies of perhaps the same soul caused him to unveil partial spheres of luminescent gold, scintillating between layers of protective lashes, surprisingly dark for someone with such fair skin and flaxen hair. Well, he was awake, partially, and Shunkaku had no intention of staying that way, unless something stopped him, of course.   
"Good morning, I suppose." He offered a soft, sweet smile down to his groggy brother. It's not that he didn't like snuggling with his twin, in fact he loved it, but it was starting to get late now and he figured it was time they both got up, dressed and were out and about... His brother always did seem to sleep later then he did.   
Morning, afternoon, night. One thing remained the same -- he could sleep right through them all. Something unintelligible left the boy's soft lips, moving against the small indentation above his brother's collarbone with the brush of long eyelash when he blinked. Deciding to leave his eyes closed against randomly flashing light. Now, he wasn't afraid of storms. He just took an extraordinary amount of time to fully wake up, and thus he was sensitive to the flashes still.   
He wouldn't allow his brother to fall back asleep anyway, he made sure of it.. So, he sat up, pulling his younger twin into his lap partially as he gently shook his shoulder until he was somewhat coherent... this was going to take a while, wasn't it. It was rather warm out and the air was heavy and muggy which made him also not to want to wake up and get dressed today. He would mostly likely wear the minimal amount of clothing today, anyway.   
An expansive yawn encompassed him, widening his mouth and showing off even white teeth and a pink tongue curling like a cat's in such a usual action, but he couldn't be bothered to stretch just yet. Because he didn't want to wake up. "Mmph'.. Aniki.." First somewhat articulated thing he'd said yet, his own form of minimal protesting as he slumped against his twin.   
He slipped his way out of the bed, helping his twin out and basically holding his slender body up just to make sure he wouldn't fall. He wasn't quite sure if he had regained his balance just yet. Hands rested at the boi's sides as he leaned in close, this time his lips were pressed softly against his twin's cheek.   
Equilibrium was instinct, the feline's balance loaning into his legs in relation to his hips and shoulders, balancing him out and allowing him to stand. Strange to see him so dulcified, whereas if any other of the Seiryuu had attempted to wake him up, nevermind touch him, he'd become violent. But he gave something of an appreciative response and allowed himself to lean against his body double so different in personality. "It's too early, aniki." Figures he'd think so.   
A cant of his head and smile as he looked at his twin. "Early? I'm afraid not. It's the afternoon all ready. Did you sleep well?" He slept late as usual, something he had been used to for years. His brother had always been a late sleeper Koutoku would always rise early from bed, giving the other some time before waking him and making sure he didn't fall back asleep before they started their day.. and today was no different.   
Because of the trick of their conception, he was able to meet temple to temple with Koutoku without any leeway or misapplication, leaning his head. "Slept just fine, aniki. Only wish I was still at it though." The feel of his belly when he laughed was familiar, even though his stomach consisted of an almost hollow after the ribs stopped with their frame. A hand had found the back of his twin's shoulder, the other resting against the hip level with his own.   
His head was leaned back, and then foreword again so his forehead was pressed against his twin's, like staring into a mirror as he gazed into those golden eyes across from him. "I know you would like to sleep, but we must get up now." Another smile graced his lips as he gave a small laugh in return. Fingers gently ticked up his sides as he pulled his hands up to rest on his shoulder blades now.   
his flaxen hair with longish fingers as he'd saunter off to the other side of the room and throw the first thing on that he could find -- wine red kimono styled shirt with black lining that usually would tie at the front but he neglected this detail, and a pair of black shorts of like material. What he'd usually wear when running around the fields, training that he didn't realize that he was receiving. That was as far as he got, when blearily, yet nonetheless brilliant golden eyes dropped behind milky flesh of lids, and he'd slide down the sidewall of their room close to the corner, in a boneless sprawl. "Well, I'm out of bed, right?"   
He decided it would be best if he had dressed as well. He stepped across the room to also pick something out to wear, something easily worn of course. He wasn't one to be lazy but at this moment he didn't seem to care about how he presented himself to others, who would see him? A blue, it styled shirt as his brother's was pulled out and put on to the boi, tied though. Joined by a pair of black, thin material pants. After he had finished dressing he moved over to his brother to kneel down in front of him, eyes closing half lidded as he leaned in, pressing a kiss against his lips in hopes that it would get his attention. "Don't be lazy, wake up now."   
Hemline of the shorts gave an expansive view of slender legs, with just enough muscle to get him by as a lithe runner, someone extensively flexible and agile in all that he undertook. Not so much lazy as careless, though these often went hand in hand with each other. Moreso when he was fighting the losing battle to waking up. "I can be lazy, aniki." A somewhat closer roll of thunder punctuated his sentence, and he curled a leg close to his chest with the other before him.   
"Please get up.." His hand raised, pressing against the boi's warm cheek as his own eyes blinked ever so slowly. As he began to stand, those thin arms, identical to the other's, were extended. Reaching out for him as if asking him to stand up and come into them.   
Exact doubles of fingers and the palms they were attached to would draw and close around the stretch between thumb and forefinger, curling immaculately around the space and using weight and leverage on both sides to pull himself up. Once his mind chose to respond at a normal rate, he'd want to play, and would probably drag his brother outside, regardless of the rain.   
Well, it wasn't like he minded playing with his brother, he actually enjoyed it most of the time. It gave them time to be together and he could actually watch his brother be happy and smile. Not like they needed to bond any more then were, after all, they were bonded as close as humanly possible. Arms pulled his twin close as lips pressed against the other's, this time gently, as if asking for the same thing back.   
And it never was something that he could say that he exactly minded, or something that felt awkward.. Unless he thought about how nothing was different between them physically, and whether or not it shouldn't feel the same. Little behavior intricacies, like the way he'd nip at his brother's bottom lip, already searching for that piece of himself lost in the void of a separate piece, with tilted head and eyes closed as if he'd been sleeping his whole life.   
That nip would bring a soft giggle to him as he pulled back. Fingers intertwined with the pair exactly the same as his own. "Are you awake enough to go outside yet? I would like to take a walk." He lead the other boi to the door, peering back at him.   
Barefooting wasn't anything he minded, either. Without a pause to toe on a pair of sandals, he was heading outside the door and down the long, rectangular expanse of the porch at the front of their little section of given property, mostly bare legs already dappled with downpour from the greyed-out sky casting the world into something blue and lavender quite far from unpleasant. Koutoku wanted to walk, it figures that Shunkaku would want to run.   
But he would take his time, softly humming some unknown melody as he slipped on a pair of sandals, stepping outside into the rain to watch over his brother, as he always did. He would always look after him, always protect him. It seemed almost like on obligation to maintain his well being. He could never, ever live with himself if something had happened to his twin, he would loose his other half which he couldn't live being without. Following after the other boi he called ahead to him. "Shunkaku, you should wear some sandals."   
Already drenched by the time he decided to pay attention and turn back the perhaps surprisingly long distance he'd been able to traverse in a short period of time, he was smiling in the doorway, that kind of sheepish, crooked smile that he uses when he knows he's done something wrong. "Yeah, yeah." Hair that had become a darker version of honeysuckle trailed in his eyes when he leaned over, slipping on a pair of shoes and going back to unfinished playtime outside.   
But he stopped the boi at the door, taking him by the wrist and leading him out into the rain with him to gently give him a push, just enough to make him fall back into the wet grass which was thankfully not muddy. He leaned down to playfully pin his brother down to the ground, offering him a smile. "Now what will you do?"   
Some questions where easy to answer. He laughed and feigned to be upset, all the while arms found their way around the back of seemingly fragile shoulders, one leg wrapping around the back of waist. Because of equal weight, it was actually difficult to push and pull much, but he had practice, and when he threw his weight he'd roll the both of them, switching who exactly was pinning who, grinning down at his brother with partially closed eyes from his expression.   
Of course he smiled back up at his brother as their rolling had finally stopped, it had turned out that his brother was on top now, pinning him down against the grass as the rain pounded down on them. "I guess you got me, ne?" Another smile and a laugh were given as a hand reached up to stroke his brother's cheek.   
Landing kisses on cheekbone and straying dangerously close to earlobes with his mouth, he'd sit on his brother's waist in a halfhearted sort of trap easily removed once Koutoku became uncomfortable. Retaliation was something he excelled in, even on the most playful of levels. "Got you back, mmhmn." One hand on his elder's shoulder, fingers of the other ran through his twin's hair.   
A soft sigh content as he laughed, nearly bouncing the younger boi in his lap. His head would lean down to nuzzle his cheek against the hand that was on his shoulder. "I'll get you back in due time." But at the moment he was enjoying this position too much to push his brother off of him.   
"Sure you will, aniki." Confident little boy, wasn't he? He had good reason to be -- the twins were the youngest of them all on the Seiryuu side, but each of them had their own potential, and didn't exactly go ignored. Shunkaku laughed, a semi loud sound as if in challenge to the rolling thunder drawing ever closer, following quickly after the flashing of lightning as it darted from cloud to cloud.   
The boi sat up with a bit of effort, lips pressing against the other's, silencing his laughter as his eyes slid shut. Hands found their way around his brother's neck to pull him close and hold them there. He could never truely love anyone but his brother.. for he was the only one in the whole world who could understand him and accept him for who he was.   
There'd be no point into attempting outward attachment. He needed someone to look out for him, someone who'd always be stronger than he was. Physical strength was in equality, but emotionally.. he doubted himself. Because one bit of pleasant payback deserves another, and because he was the aggressive type, he'd exhale while allowing his tongue to pass over his brother's bottom lip.   
He forced his weight onto his hips, arching his back as he rolled to one side to press his brother back down against the grass, never breaking the kiss they had. When he finally did he leaned his head back with a smile on his lips as he whispered quietly to his brother. "Got you again." Arms were still wrapped behind the other boi's neck.   
Another laugh to move through his frame, and he'd fold is arms behind his head and look at the sky beyond his vision and the cloudcover, and wonder about the color of it despite the raindrops littering his eyes. "It's just gonna go back and forth, isn't it?" What better way to be a slight annoyance than to comply, with a listless sort of atmosphere despite the smile on his face.   
"Until one of us gives up." He usually did, letting his brother win to please him.. he lived, even though he was teased about it later on. Another kiss was pressed now on his nose as he gazed down at his brother, water dripping from his hair as his head was tipped down. "We should go in soon and dry up, I wouldn't want you to get sick."   
Narrow shoulders would shrug lightly in initial response, ignoring the asperous strands of honey that clung to his face in all of its moisture from the sky. "It's warm out here. I don't think I'll get sick." Figures that the elder of the twins would be concerned with such things that Shunkaku proclaimed as nonsense.   
"You're still soaking wet." And so was he.. not that he cared. He lived to worry about his brother. It was funny like that, how he would always worry about his brother and protect him yet he would be the one who got sick or hurt. Not that he cared in the least, as long as his brother was safe and happy, he was content with himself. Lips pressed softly against his cheek.   
Every little point of affection was appreciated as though he'd never received it before. "Obviously, aniki." A hand would reach up, lithe fingers raking through equally soaked and equally colored blonde hair, watching the droplets collect on his fingertips and run down his hands to join others in the trail towards his palm. "Water dries."   
A hand slipped it's way from behind the other's neck to be placed against his cheek as he smiled down at the other boi. "A little while ago you didn't want to go out, now you don't want to go in.. Are you hungry brother?" A blink from the older twin as he noticed they had all ready missed two meals today and he himself was rather hungry.. and he figured his brother was as well.   
Shunkaku-dai was always hungry. He'd nod a few times, lolling his head back with the ghost of a smile against his lips, drawing the light pink lines together with the slightest showing of even white teeth in between their terracing. "Yeah." He didn't like to miss eating.. Funny how someone so thin could eat so much.   
He stood up, off the boi, holding a hand out to him, offering to help him up. His brother and he both knew how to cook.. all though he had taken to it quicker, he helped his brother learn how to. Another thing the older twin seemed to do better then his younger brother, yet he never gloated, never saying he was better.. and even sometimes making it look as if his skills were less so then what they could be in an attempt to please his brother.   
Insecurities weren't very deep set.. He accepted that his brother was more adept at certain functions than he was, and he honestly didn't mind it. Comfort to turn to, and Shunkaku was the fighter of the two. Violent in temperment around anyone but his twin. Taking a semi permanant hold of his elder's hand, he'd pull himself up and just smile. He was so pretty when he smiled.   
He offered a smile in return, intertwining fingers of identical hands as he waited for his brother to lead him to the kitchen. "What shall we eat?" He truely adored his brother, no matter how much the same they were.. or how completely different they were, he loved his brother more then anyone in the world and he always would.   
False mirror image on the outside did nothing to betray what lingered on the inside -- they were so close, it hurt at times to know that all he needed to be a complete person was so near to him, and all he could do was touch and hold and know that someday, they might be one. He didn't want to rush that though, because that might mean death and all the indefinites that came with it. So for now, he'd spin around and wrap his free arm around his twin, sighing in his ear. "Mmn, something edible is good." "Why don't you cook with me?" His gave his brother's hand a gentle squeeze as he tilted his head off to the side to lean it again his twin's. Of course he hated being one of the seiryuu shichiseishi.. he wanted to be part of the suzaku.. but it seemed this was the way it had turned out and all he could do it protect his brother, which insolently he cared for more then the miko herself.   
On the other hand, he was a ruined little thing. Trained to kill and not mind it much, the painful contrast between who he was supposed to be and who he was with his brother jutted out against his backdrop. Simple acts to please his brother made him see all the more a child, an emotionally underdeveloped fifteen year old. "I can't cook, but I'll try." Had he ever said no to Koutoku?   
He leaned himself closer to his brother, brilliant golden eyes shutting as he smiled. "I'll help you, don't worry." Mentally he was a lot more mature then his brother. He acted a bit old for his age whereas his twin acted a bit young. Evenly balanced they seemed to be. But none the less he loved to be with his brother, whether it be playing with him, training with him, playing his flute for him or just cuddling in bed every moment he was with his brother, it made him happy.  
As Shunkoku stood up, his brother was lifted up, arm under the back of his knees and the other arm holding his brother's shoulders for support as he carried him off.   



End file.
